Blue Bear
by peppersnot
Summary: Saruhiko and Misaki at the carnival. Sarufem!misaki, fluff, r&R?


"Oh my god, Saru! Look at that!"

The bluette, with a bored expression turned to see what had Misaki so worked up. He wasn't bored. No, he was rather enjoying Misaki running around the carnival, all excited about silly things. But he had a reputation of being an asshole, and he had to keep it up.

Of course, it was a stupid and boring carnival, but Misaki made it worth staying for.

"It's a bear." He said dryly, looking at the hideous blue thing his girlfriend was pointing at. "An ugly one."

"It's _adorable_, what the hell is wrong with you? I want it!"

Saruhiko looked up to see the sign on the stall. "Misaki, this is a game. You can't buy that thing, you'll have to win it."

Misaki frowned and stared at the sign, as if determined to find a loophole in the rules. Saruhiko prayed there was none. He didn't like that bear. It was horrifying. And it stared at Saruhiko as if to say 'I know you very well'.

"Don't bother with that thing, we'll find something else," Saruhiko told the redhead and started to walk away but Misaki stayed put.

"But I want this! I'm going to try and win it."

Saruhiko snorted. "That's a _dart_ game, Misaki. You know your aim."

"I can try, can't I?"

This would be amusing, he thought, as he stood and watched as Misaki took three darts from the boy at the stall and paid for the game.

"Watch and see, Saru! I'll show you awesome!" She said, as she threw one.

It hit the wall, about 3 meters away from the target, and fell to the ground.

"Awesome." Saruhiko said.

"Shut up! I still have two more!"

The second one didn't even hit the wall, and fell into the grass. The third one burst one of the decorating balloons.

Not ready to give up, Misaki paid for two more turns. Saruhiko and the boy at the stall watched in amusement as the short girl threw dart after dart, none of them hitting the target. When the last one was left in her hand, she sighed and aimed. Just before she could throw it, Saruhiko grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You're doing it all wrong." He said.

Misaki scowled. "Let go, I'll do it myself!"

"No, see," He turned her around, and made her face the board again. "Don't move your body. Your shoulder," He rubbed the joint of her throwing arm slowly – in a very sensual manner, "is the only thing that should move."

"K-keep your hands off, you shitty monkey!"

"Keep your elbow in place when you move your hand back," The bluette demonstrated for her, and positioned her arm. "But don't hold it there when you throw. When you throw, your elbow should move forward as well."

"Hmm…?"

"Put your eyes, your dart and the target in one line." Saruhiko moved the girl's head, adjusting her vision. "There, see?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Pull the dart back as far as possible," He held her hand and brought it back, his thumb grazing against her cheek as he did so.

The boy at the stall, getting uncomfortable from watching the couple flirting amongst themselves, rolled his eyes, but neither of them noticed.

"Now the acceleration should come quite naturally, but don't do it too fast, or with too much force, and when you release the dart, let your hand fall down, see?" Without warning, he brought her hand forward and at the same time, let his other hand – the one not guiding hers – give a slight squeeze on her ass, causing her to squeak and let go of the dart in surprise.

It sailed through the air and hit the target spot on, and Misaki's jaw dropped open before she squeaked and punched her boyfriend. "Saru, you pervert!"

The stall-boy, though confused at what that meant, looked at Saruhiko, clearly impressed. "That's some darts skill. Wouldn't it have been easier if you just threw it yourself?"

"But not nearly as much fun." Saruhiko smirked, looking at Misaki, who was blushing furiously.

"Well, you win." The boy said. "What would you like as your prize?"

"Those key chains!" Misaki said excitedly, pointing at a tiny packet, wrapped neatly in pink tissue. Through the wrapping, Saruhiko could make out that there were two key chains inside. He looked at Misaki, then at the blue bear and frowned in confusion. Hadn't she said she wanted that beast?

"I want to play too." He told the boy, who shrugged and handed him three darts, after he had paid. Misaki watched as he easily hit the target all three times.

"Well, I knew it was to end that way." The boy said, smiling. "Whatcha want?"

"That blue thing." Saruhiko pointed at the bear and Misaki gasped. The boy handed the monstrosity to Saruhiko and he led Misaki away, who was now looking at him, surprised.

They stopped at few stalls after that, and decided that they were getting tired, and might as well get something to eat before going home. After ages of Saruhiko being picky and Misaki telling him off, they managed to find a place that sold cheeseburgers.

"You hate that thing!" She cried, when they found a secluded spot to sit and eat in peace. The bench was cold, but it didn't really matter.

"What?"

"That bear!"

"Who said I hate it?"

Misaki gave him a look, and he shrugged. "Okay, yeah, I hate it. But you don't."

"B-but why did you get it then?"

"You idiot, it's for you."

Misaki's eyes widened and a smile etched itself upon her face. "_Really?!"_

"Well, obviously. Who else could it be for, if I hate it?"

"I didn't think you'd be so nice, Saru!" The red head squealed as she hugged the bear. "It looks like you!"

"Fuck no, it doesn't."

"Oh, come on, see? It's hair comes like yours do, and it's so blue, and you love blue!"

"That doesn't mean it looks like me. That thing is hideous."

Misaki giggled. "My point exactly."

Saruhiko only gave her a dirty look and took a bite of his burger. "Why did you get those?"

"What?"

"The key chains. Why didn't you get the bear?"

"Oh…" Misaki turned a bright scarlet as she tried to hide the packet from him. "I – uh…it's nothing! I just liked them a lot!"

"Misaki."

"Yes?"

"You're a horrible liar."

The redhead's face turned as bright as her hair and she looked away. "They're couple key chains, ya know? Like, I thought you could keep one, and I could keep the other…"

She sneaked a peek at the boy in front of her and squeaked under his intense gaze. "D-don't look at me like tha - "

But she was cut off by a pair of warm lips against her own. She smiled against them, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a while, until Saruhiko's hands started wandering and she had to slap them away.

"We're in public, you jackass!"

"No one's around." Saruhiko said, kissing her again.

The bear between them, the burgers and the key chains were forgotten, as the two sat in the dark, kissing and whispering to each other, with the occasional slapping, when Saruhiko kinda, sorta, maybe forgot that even if it was dark, they were still in public.

_A/N: Eh…I don't know? I just felt like writing Sarufem!mi fluff. Not a drabble request off tumblr this time :D_

_Review? I think I made them too OOC in this_

_Sorry about that don't shoot me D:_

_-pepper_


End file.
